For manufacturing support or the like, there is a technique for building a model such as a causal relationship model on a computer system. In this technique, a causal relationship model is built based on monitor data obtained from each step of a manufacturing flow, and suitable control data is predicted in order to improve a manufacturing quality (for example, an inspection result quality value obtained in an inspection step).
Examples of the related art relating to the model building include JP-A-2007-4728 (PTL 1) and JP-A-2004-178247 (PTL 2). PTL 1 discloses a technique of searching for past operation cases having similar designated operation conditions in a time-series database for a manufacturing process having complicated physical phenomenon and strong nonlinearity, and predicting a future state from the search result to control the operation state. PTL 2 discloses a technique of reducing the man-hour of the actual machine measurement.